Houjo Higurashi, o gêmeo de Kagome
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Kikyou não foi a única a reencarnar na Era Atual, pois o youkai relâmpago Hiten também reencarnou: no irmão gêmeo roqueiro de Kagome. E pra completar, ele vai parar na Era Feudal e, depois de ser achado por Ayame, resolve acompanhá-la.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Houjo Higurashi, o gêmeo de Kagome**

**Capítulo 1.**

Como todos sabem, a alma de Kikyou reencarnou em Kagome quando ela morreu. Mas... e se Kikyou não fosse a única "pessoa" que reencarnou na Era de Kagome?

Na Era Atual, começou quando as amigas de Kagome vieram visitá-la depois que a mesma não apareceu no colégio outra vez: Eri, Ayumi e Yuka. Sem graça por elas terem vindo sem avisar, o avô de Kagome inventa que ela está com Diabetes (outra vez).

**Eri: ***surpresa* Diabetes outra vez? Nossa, ela tem que parar de comer doces!

**Voz: ***do lado de fora do templo* Vovô, o senhor está aí?

Quando o dono da voz entrou no templo, as meninas se surpreenderam: ele se parecia muito com Kagome. Na verdade, era como se fosse a forma masculina dela: mesmos olhos e cabelos, mas eram curtos e estava usando roupas de motoqueiro.

**Ayumi: ***olhos brilhando* Uau, Sr. Higurashi! Quem é esse garoto bonitão?

**Vovô: ***girando os olhos* Esse aí é Houjo Higurashi, o gêmeo de Kagome!

**Yuka: ***olhos arregalados* Gêmeo? A Kagome nunca nos contou que tinha um irmão-gêmeo tão gatinho! Muito menos com o mesmo nome que nosso amigo Houjo!

**Ayumi: **Bom, é um prazer conhecê-lo, Houjo! Somos as amigas da Kagome: Eri, Yuka e Ayumi, que sou eu!

**Houjo: **Prazer!

**Eri: **Bom, a gente já vai! Tomara que a Kagome melhore da Diabetes, Sr. Higurashi!

**Houjo: ***surpreso* Diabetes?

Quando as meninas foram embora, o avô de Kagome ficou aliviado. Mas seu alívio não durou tanto, pois logo sentiu seu neto encarando-o, desconfiado.

**Houjo: ***desconfiado* Desembucha, velho: que história é essa de "Diabetes"? Kagome nunca comeu tantos doces pra ter diabetes!

**Vovô: ***nervoso* Foi o que os médicos disseram, tá bom? Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que estava em turnê com sua banda de rock ridícula!

**Houjo: ***veia na testa* MINHA BANDA NÃO É RIDÍCULA! *respirando fundo* E eu tive que parar a turnê por causa de um "pequeno" problema!

**Vovô: ***vendo-o estender a mão* Que pequeno problema?

O avô de Kagome não estava entendendo nada, até arregalar os olhos com o que viu: da mão de Houjo saiu um relâmpago que acertou o chão da sala.

**Vovô: ***em pânico* O CHÃO DA SALA! TÁ DESTRUÍDO!

**Houjo: ***indignado* O chão da sala? O CHÃO DA SALA? MINHA VIDA TÁ ACABADA E VOCÊ SE PREOCUPA COM O CHÃO DA SALA?

**Vovô: **Lamento por você, mas o chão custa dinheiro, sabia?

**Houjo: ***girando os olhos* Esquece! Onde está a Kagom... ah, deixa pra lá! Eu mesmo vou procurá-la!

Houjo saiu do templo, ignorando a crise de seu avô por causa do chão da sala.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Com um violão nas costas e um skate nos pés, Houjo foi procurar por sua irmã. Apesar de não se darem muito bem, queria vê-la. Acabou fazendo isso pelo templo todo, só faltando um lugar para procurar: o poço-come-ossos.

**Houjo: ***suspirando* É óbvio que ela não está aqui! Huh?

Algo chamou a atenção de Houjo. Na beirada do poço, haviam dois fragmentos da joia de quatro almas, mas ele não sabia disso. Então pensou que fossem pedras brilhantes.

**Houjo: ***pegando os fragmentos*_ Pedras interessantes! Parecem até aquelas pedras que colocam na testa! Acho que não é difícil colocar! _*colocando os fragmentos na testa* Até que não foi difícil!

Houjo estava prestes a deixar o local quando acabou tropeçando no próprio skate. Resultado? Caiu dentro do poço.

**Houjo: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Na Era Feudal, já era noite, e Inuyasha e os outros haviam feito uma parada para descansar.

**Inuyasha: ***entediado* Já faz tempo que o Naraku não ataca! Me pergunto onde ele está agora!

**Miroku: **Preparando algum plano, sem dúvida!

De repente, Kagome arregalou os olhos, surpreendendo todo mundo.

**Sango: ***preocupada* Está tudo bem, Kagome?

**Kagome: **Eu sinto... dois fragmentos da joia! No local perto do poço!

**Inuyasha: ***surpreso* Perto do poço? Então vamos nessa!

**Shippou: ***protestando* Mas a gente nem terminou de comer!

**Inuyasha: ***emburrado* Então andem logo!

De volta ao poço, Houjo estava muito assustado. Além de não saber onde estava, podia sentir que naquele lugar havia animais ferozes só pelo barulho.

**Houjo: ***segurando o braço do violão com força*_ Droga! O que eu vou fazer?_

Pra completar, começou a chover. Sem escolha, Houjo teve que ir procurar um abrigo, mesmo correndo o risco de ser atacado por algum animal selvagem. E ele acertou em cheio quando um youkai avançou nele.

Pêgo de surpresa, Houjo usou seu violão e acertou o youkai com ele. Isso atraiu os outros youkais e, no final, seu violão quebrou totalmente. A surpresa maior foi quando deu um pulo incomum pra escapar de um youkai que tentou pular em cima dele.

**Houjo: ***surpreso* _Que estranho! Eu nunca tive uma agilidade dessas antes! Mas isso não importa agora!_ RELÂMPAGO!

Usando seu poder recém-descoberto, Houjo conseguiu afastar os youkais e se abrigar numa árvore oca que havia perto dali.

**Houjo: ***tremendo de frio por causa da chuva* _Esse está sendo o pior dia da minha vida! Tem como ficar pior?_

Foi o que ele pensou, antes de adormecer. Por isso não notou quando um monte de lobos apareceu perto de onde ele estava e surgiu alguém de um redemoinho: Ayame.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

**Ayame: ***olhando em volta* _Eu estava certa: os youkais-tigre atacaram novamente! Mas, seja quem for que tenham atacado, escapou com vida!_ *notando Houjo na árvore oca* Ali! Aquele deve ser quem atacaram!

Os poucos lobos que estavam com ela a seguiram e todo mundo entrou no buraco da enorme árvore, a mesma que Houjo dormia.

**Ayame: ***notando os lobos olhando para Houjo* Nem pensem nisso! Vocês acabaram de comer! E não seria justo, já que ele está indefeso! *erguendo-o do chão* _Quem é esse garoto? Ele se veste de um jeito tão... esquisito! E me lembra alguém, mas não sei quem! _Vamos sair daqui!

Colocando Houjo nas costas, Ayame e os lobos foram embora, instantes antes de Inuyasha e cia. chegarem.

**Inuyasha: ***irritado* BOLAS! A CULPA É TODA SUA, SHIPPOU! SE NÃO TIVESSE PEDIDO PRA TERMINARMOS DE JANTAR, AGORA TERÍAMOS OS FRAGMENTOS!

**Kagome: **SENTA!

Inuyasha "sentou", abrindo um buraco no local.

**Sango: **Tem cheiro de lobo aqui, misturado com cheiro de tigre! Deve ter acontecido uma batalha e um dos lados tinha fragmentos!

**Shippou: ***notando algo* Ei, o que é isto?

shippou mostrou os restos do violão que Houjo tinha usado pra se defender dos youkais-tigre.

**Miroku: ***confuso* Eu nunca vi essa "coisa" antes!

**Kagome: **A "coisa" é um violão! Um instrumento da minha era que produz música!

**Inuyasha: ***emburrado e levantando do chão* Só faltava essa! Tem mais alguém aqui da era da Kagome!

**Kagome: **Isso é impossível! Pra estar aqui, teria que ser meu parente, já que o poço está na minha casa! E eu não conheço ninguém da minha família que toca violão, exceto...

**Sango: ***curiosa* Exceto?

**Kagome: **_Não! Não pode ser ele! Ele saiu do templo Higurashi há 10 anos com o meu pai! Mas por via das dúvidas... _Shippou, pode me dar os restos desse violão?

**Shippou: ***entregando* Aqui, Kagome!

Pegando o que sobrou do violão, Kagome deu uma analizada. Com um pouco de dificuldade, já que o violão estava destruído, encontrou o que procurava: a assinatura de Houjo na parte de dentro do violão.

**Kagome: ***preocupada* Era o que eu temia: esse violão é do Houjo! Mas como ele veio parar na Era Feudal?

**Inuyasha: ***desconfiado* Houjo? É o mesmo Houjo da sua era no qual você vivia reclamando?

**Kagome: ***gota* _Não é o mesmo Houjo! Esse Houjo que estou falando agora é Houjo Higurashi! Em outras palavras, meu irmão-gêmeo que não vejo há 10 anos! Tomara que ele esteja bem!_


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Quando Houjo recuperou a consciência, quase teve um treco: estava numa caverna cheia de youkais-lobo e, do jeito que o olhavam, parecia que queriam devorá-lo.

**Voz: ***ao lado dele* Não se preocupe que eles não vão devorá-lo... isso se o meu avô voltar à tempo com o jantar!

Engolindo em seco, Houjo notou Ayame ao seu lado, em posição fetal por causa do frio.

**Houjo: ***tremendo de frio* O-onde eu estou?

**Ayame: **Está na tribo dos youkais-lobo! Bom, numa delas! *analizando-o* Seu quimono é muito esquisito! Onde você o conseguiu?

**Houjo: ***olhando pra si mesmo* Isso não é um quimono! É jeans e camiseta!

**Ayame: ***curiosa* Jeans? Camiseta?

**Houjo: ***gota* _Aonde eu fui me meter? _Esquece!

**Ayame: **Bom, tanto faz! O vovô já voltou com a comida!

Ayame foi até seu avô, que havia voltado da caçada. Como se sentia desconfortável, foi atrás dela pra ficar mais seguro.

**Avô de Ayame: **Então esse é o rapaz que você trouxe para as montanhas, Ayame? Apesar de ser humano, parece ser muito forte! Pra ter escapado vivo dos youkais-tigre... Qual é o nome dele?

**Ayame: ***recordando* Ih, é mesmo! Eu não perguntei o nome dele!

**Houjo: **O meu nome é Houjo!

Só quando ele se apresentou que Ayame reparou que ele estava atrás dela, levando um susto.

**Ayame: **Não me assuste assim! *suavizando a expressão* Eu sou a Ayame, neta do líder dos youkais-lobo!

**Houjo: ***envergonhado* Prazer! E desculpe pelo susto!

Depois das apresentações, todos os youkais-lobo foram comer. Houjo também, embora ainda se sentisse desconfortável.

**Avô de Ayame: **Então, Ayame, onde você o encontrou?

**Ayame: **Bom, eu vi um relâmpago e fui investigar! Daí o encontrei dormindo numa árvore oca!

**Houjo: ***relembrando* _Então, quando eu usei o relâmpago pra me defender, ela me viu!_

**Avô de Ayame: **Bom, e o que pretende fazer com ele?

**Ayame: **Bom, eu não sei! Tenho que ir procurar o Kouga e o Houjo não vai se sentir à vontade se ficar aqui! Por outro lado, se ele vir comigo, terei que bancar a babá!

**Houjo: ***indignado* Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo! Não me virei sozinho contra aqueles tigres? Pois isso é prova suficiente! Sem falar que sou muito ágil!

**Ayame: ***sorriso maroto* Se você diz... Mas se vai me acompanhar em jornada, vamos ter que dar um jeito nessa roupa que você está usando!

**Houjo: ***assustado* Da-dar um jeito na minha roupa?_ Não gostei disso!_


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

No vilarejo de Kaede, Kagome consertou o violão e tocou uma melodia nele, algo básico que havia aprendido no passado.

**Shippou: **Então o seu irmão está aqui na Era Feudal? E como ele é?

**Kagome: ***forçando a memória* Até onde eu me lembro nunca nos demos muito bem, principalmente porque ele vivia pegando minhas coisas e escondendo-as! Sem falar nos gostos diferentes dos meus!

**Sango: **Tem como o acharmos? Talvez o Inuyasha possa usar o faro e...

**Inuyasha: **Impossível! Eu não sei como é o cheiro do irmão da Kagome! Talvez fosse mais fácil se essa coisa chamada violão tivesse o cheiro do Houjo, mas só sinto cheiro de youkai-tigre!

**Miroku: **Mas tem a chance de seu irmão estar vivo, Kagome! Não encontramos o corpo dele! E se o violão estava todo destruído, deve tê-lo usado para se defender dos youkais!

**Kagome: **Nós vamos encontrá-lo antes que ele corra risco de vida! _Nem que eu tenha que percorrer toda a Era Feudal!_

**Sango: **E se formos atrás dos youkais lobo? Eles estavam no lugar da batalha, não estavam? Talvez tenham encontrado o Houjo!

**Inuyasha: ***emburrado* Em outras palavras, temos que ir atrás daquele lobo fedido! Era só o que me faltava!

De volta às montanhas, Ayame e Houjo tinham acabado de sair de lá... após fazerem umas modificações nas roupas de Houjo. Pra começar, cortaram sua calça jeans na altura do joelho e colocaram uma armadura parecida com a de Kouga sobre sua camisa.

**Ayame: ***sorriso leve* Estou impressionada! Quando você falou que era ágil, não era brincadeira! Mesmo sendo um humano, consegue saltar na mesma velocidade que eu!

**Houjo: **Pra ser sincero, eu não era ágil desse jeito antes de vir para a Era Feudal! Me pergunto o que houve!

**Ayame: **Entendo! Então você veio da Era Atual como a Kagome, não é?

**Houjo: **Sim! Você conhece a minha irmã?

**Ayame: **Agora eu sei quem você me lembra! E sim, eu conheço sua irmã! Costumava considerá-la uma rival pelo amor do Kouga, mas logo percebi que ela não gosta dele como ele gosta dela!

**Houjo: **Kouga é o príncipe dos youkais-lobo que estamos procurando, não é?

**Ayame: **Sim! Meu avô quer, antes de morrer, que nossa tribo tenha um líder forte! Sem falar que, quando eu era pequena, Kouga prometeu se casar comigo!

**Houjo: **Então você gosta dele!

**Ayame: ***corando* Sim!

**Houjo: **Entendo!

Houjo não demonstrou, mas, por alguma razão, não gostou de saber disso.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento _

Sublinhado: narração do diário de Houjo

**Capítulo 6.**

Em algum lugar desconhecido da Era Feudal, vemos Ayame comendo um peixe embaixo de uma árvore e Houjo num dos galhos da mesma, escrevendo num pergaminho. Desde que havia chegado na Era Feudal, decidiu escrever um diário, embora normalmente fizesse isso à noite.

**Houjo: ***escrevendo* Querido diário,

Já faz um mês que vim parar acidentalmente na Era Feudal e comecei a viajar com a Ayame. Não faço ideia de como voltar pra casa, e muito menos como consegui ficar tão ágil depois de vir pra cá. Tudo por culpa desses pedaços de diamante que estão na minha testa: se eu não fosse tão curioso, não teria caído dentro do poço e vindo parar aqui.

Por outro lado, a vida que levo agora, apesar de perigosa, é muito menos estressante do que a vida que eu levava antes. Antes de descobrir o poder misterioso de relâmpagos, era sempre a mesma coisa: turnês várias vezes ao dia, empresário comandando a nossa vida... a única coisa boa dessa antiga vida era meu amor pela música.

Por falar no poder misterioso de relâmpagos, ainda não descobri como eu o consegui, do mesmo jeito que a agilidade, e isso está me assustando. O lado bom é que, pelo menos, eu consigo controlar esse poder.

Desde que comecei a viajar com a Ayame, ela tem sido muito legal comigo. Ás vezes, eu desconfio que posso estar...

**Ayame: ***interrompendo-o* Me pergunto o que você tanto escreve nesse pergaminho!

Houjo levou um susto ao notar Ayame tão perto dele, tanto que caiu da árvore. Se não fosse sua agilidade, teria se machucado feio. Entretanto, ao se segurar na árvore com as pernas e ficar sem querer de ponta-cabeça, Ayame notou algo curioso.

**Ayame: ***surpresa* O que é isso na sua testa?

**Houjo: ***colocando a mão na testa* Eu não tenho muita certeza, mas encontrei esses fragmentos de diamante antes de vir parar na Era Feudal!

Quando os fragmentos brilharam por um instante, Ayame soube logo do que se tratava.

**Ayame: ***olhos arregalados* Isso são... fragmentos da joia de quatro almas!

**Houjo: ***surpreso* Joia do quê? Quatro almas?

**Ayame: **Um simples fragmento dessa joia pode dar poderes incríveis para quem o usa! Isso explica sua agilidade e seu poder de relâmpago!

**Houjo: ***se recompondo* Na verdade só explica a agilidade! O poder de relâmpago eu tinha muito antes de achar esses fragmentos!

**Ayame: ***sorriso caloroso* A gente vai acabar descobrindo, Houjo! Não se preocupe!

**Houjo: ***corando* Ah... obrigado, Ayame!

Os dois continuaram a viagem após terminarem de comer.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento _

**Capítulo 7.**

Em outro lugar, mais precisamente no esconderijo de Naraku, este escutava Kagura e Kanna, que haviam acabado de chegar e trazia notícias.

**Naraku: ***interessado* Então a garota que anda com o Inuyasha tem um irmão que também está no Japão feudal!

**Kagura: ***confirmando* Exatamente! E não é só isso: ele tem poderes de relâmpago como os youkais-relâmpago Hinten e Manten! Como eles estão mortos, é possível que esse tal de Houjo seja a reencarnação de um deles!

**Kanna: ***fria* Senti a alma de Hinten dentro dele! É a reencarnação dele!

**Naraku: ***interessado* Hum... seria muito interessante se acontecesse uma batalha entre Houjo e Hinten! E eu trabalharei para que isso aconteça!

**Kagura: ***curiosa* Pretende trazer Hinten de volta?

**Naraku: **Sim! Não contei à vocês, mas Hinten era um youkai tão poderoso que, mesmo depois de sua morte, conservei o corpo dele! E o trarei de volta do mesmo jeito que trouxe o Kohaku! Com ISTO!

Ele mostrou um fragmento da joia de quatro almas, antes de ir realizar seu plano.

Voltando à Ayame e Houjo, eles continuavam sua jornada.

**Houjo: **Ei Ayame, eu posso fazer uma pergunta um tanto... pessoal?

**Ayame: **Pode!

**Houjo: ***envergonhado* Você já gostou de outra pessoa além do Kouga?

**Ayame: ***também envergonhada* Bom, sim! Um youkai relâmpago chamado Hinten! Mas ele me traiu com outra!

**Houjo: **Você ainda gosta dele?

**Ayame: **Um pouco! Mas isso não importa mais, já que ele está morto! Morreu numa batalha junto com seu irmão Manten!

**Houjo: **Entendo!

**Ayame: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Mas e você?

**Houjo: ***espantado* Eu o quê?

**Ayame: **Você não está apaixonado por alguém ou algo assim?

**Houjo: ***corando* Bem, sim! Mas... eu não sei se... deveria dizer!

**Ayame: ***empolgada* Ah, conta pra mim!

Ayame abraçou Houjo por trás, sem notar que o garoto estava incrivelmente vermelho.

**Houjo: **Eu a conheço há pouco tempo, mas ela é muito especial pra mim! Mesmo assim, ela gosta de outra pessoa! E é atrás dessa pessoa que nós estamos!

**Ayame: **Ah, tá! Então é uma pessoa que está apaixonada pelo Kouga!

**Houjo: ***suspirando* _Ela não percebeu que estou falando dela!_

Era o que Houjo pensava, pois não havia percebido que Ayame estava fingindo sobre não saber.

**Ayame: **_Será mesmo que eu quero o Kouga como o novo líder da tribo dos youkais-lobo no qual eu pertenço?_

De repente, Ayame ficou muito séria, o que surpreendeu Houjo.

**Houjo: ***preocupado* Algum problema, Ayame?

**Ayame: **Sinto cheiro de sangue! Alguma aldeia deve estar sendo atacada!

**Houjo: **Não é melhor irmos ajudar?

Ayame concordou e os dois foram saltando até a aldeia. Mas não eram os únicos, já que Inuyasha e cia. também estavam indo pra lá.

**Kagome: **Sinto um fragmento da joia na aldeia que está sendo atacada, e dois fragmentos indo na direção dela!

**Inuyasha: **Deve ser o lobo fedido! Sinto cheiro de lobo indo pra aldeia! E parece que tem um humano junto!

**Sango: **Será que é o irmão da Kagome?

**Shippou: **Temos que ir à aldeia pra descobrir!


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento _

**Capítulo 8.**

Quando o grupo de Inuyasha chegou à aldeia, só havia as sobras do ataque.

**Kagome: **Não sinto mais o fragmento que estava nessa aldeia!

**Miroku: ***olhando em volta* O estrago foi muito grande! Quem será que fez isso?

**Inuyasha: ***olhos arregalados* Não pode ser!

**Kagome: ***preocupada* O que houve, Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha: ***farejando* Esse cheiro... é do Youkai relâmpago Hinten!

**Shippou: ***espantado* HINTEN?

**Sango: ***confusa* Quem é Hinten?

**Kagome: ***cochichando* Foi ele e seu irmão Manten que mataram os pais do Shippou!

**Sango: ***relembrando* Ah, já sei: os irmãos da Souten! Mas... eles não estavam mortos?

**Inuyasha: **O pior é que estavam mesmo! Opa, sinto cheiro de lobo! Deve ser o idiota do Kouga!

**Kagome: **Os dois fragmentos estão vindo por trás de nós!

Todos olharam para trás e notaram Ayame e Houjo, que tinham acabado de chegar.

**Inuyasha: **Que alívio! Achei que era o lobo fedido, mas é só a namorada dele!

**Kagome: ***surpresa* Houjo?

**Houjo: ***igualmente surpreso* Kagome?

Os dois Higurashis correram e se abraçaram, quase a ponto de chorar.

**Sango: ***olhando Houjo da cabeça aos pés* _Então esse é o irmão da Kagome! É bem bonitinho!_

**Kagome: ***ainda abraçada em Houjo* Que bom que você está bem!

**Houjo: ***soltando o abraço* Digo o mesmo de você! O coroa disse que você estava com diabetes!

**Kagome: ***tapa na testa* _O vovô e suas doenças outra vez!_

**Houjo: **Só estou surpreso de te encontrar aqui, mesmo a Ayame ter me dito que te conhecia!

**Kagome: **Ah, isso me lembra: Ayame, o que está fazendo aqui? Achei que tivesse voltado para as montanhas! E o que o meu irmão está fazendo com você?

**Ayame: **Meu avô continua com a ideia de que nossa tribo precisa de um líder forte, então estamos atrás do Kouga! E seu irmão está junto comigo porque eu o encontrei depois de um ataque de youkais-tigre perto do poço e ele resolveu me acompanhar! Claro que passamos nas montanhas antes, onde mudamos o visual dele!

**Inuyasha: ***indignado* E o que ele faz AQUI, na Era Feudal?

Houjo levantou a franja, deixando a mostra os dois fragmentos da joia que tinha na testa.

**Miroku: ***surpreso* Esses não são... fragmentos da joia de quatro almas?

**Houjo: **São sim! Eu os achei na minha era, perto do poço, enquanto procurava a minha irmã! Mas quando já estava indo embora, tropecei no meu skate que estava no chão e caí dentro do poço! Acho que foi assim que vim parar aqui!

**Shippou: ***desconfiado* Que estranho! Ele está parecendo... Ahn... pode colocar a franja pros lados?

Houjo ficou confuso, mas fez o que Shippou pediu.

**Shippou: **Eu estava certo: com a franja dividida e fragmentos na testa, ele parece com o Hinten!

**Inuyasha: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Nada a ver! Ele não é nem metade do que Hinten foi!

**Ayame: **Pra mim, é o contrário: Hinten não chega aos pés dele!

No final de toda essa discussão, Ayame e Houjo se juntaram ao grupo de Inuyasha em sua jornada.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento _

**Capítulo 9.**

Numa das paradas para descansar, Kagome contou à Houjo e Ayame sobre Hinten.

**Ayame: ***chocada* Hinten está vivo?

**Kagome: **Não tenho certeza, já que não o vimos! Mas o Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro dele na aldeia, e o nariz dele não costuma errar!

**Houjo: ***preocupado* _Me pergunto se, quando Ayame vir o Hinten, a chama do sentimento por ele possa reascender!_

**Sango: ***notando o desconforto de Houjo de longe* _Houjo está estranho! Parece até que está com... ciúmes? Hum, entendi! Ele sente algo pela Ayame! Melhor eu acalmá-lo! _Ei Houjo, aproveitando que você tem o seu violão de volta, por que não toca alguma coisa pra mim?

**Houjo: ***surpreso* Ahn... claro, Sango! Por que não?

Ele se levantou e foi sentar com Sango e os outros, deixando Kagome e Ayame sozinhas. Ayame tentou esconder seu ciúme, mas Kagome percebeu e deu um sorriso maroto.

**Ayame: ***confusa* O que foi?

**Kagome: **Você gosta dele, não é?

**Ayame: ***espantada* Gosta de quem?

**Kagome: ***tapa na testa* Do Houjo, sua besta!

Silêncio.

**Ayame: ***cabeça baixa* Sim...

**Kagome: **Então por que não diz à ele?

**Ayame: ***rosto corado* É que... eu também gosto do Kouga! Estou indeciso entre os dois e... não quero estragar a amizade que tenho com ele...

**Kagome: ***suspirando* Você tá parecendo o Inuyasha!

**Ayame: ***espantada* Que? Como assim?

**Kagome: **Ele está indeciso entre a Kikyou e eu e só fica enrolando! É exatamente o que você está fazendo! Só que tem uma coisa, Ayame: meu irmão não é paciente como eu!

**Ayame: ***séria* Você? Paciente? Não me faça rir, Kagome! Disseram pra mim que, na maioria das vezes que você briga com o Inuyasha, sempre vai pra sua Era!

**Kagome: ***envergonhada* Tá bem, eu admito! Meu irmão é mais paciente! E você não tem o pavio tão curto quanto o do Inuyasha! Mas isso não quer dizer que meu irmão vai esperar o resto da vida, Ayame! Você tem que se decidir! _E o Inuyasha também! _Combinado?

Kagome estendeu a mão.

**Ayame: ***apertando a mão dela* Combinado!

**Kagome: **Vem, vamos nos juntar aos outros!

As duas foram sentar-se com o resto do grupo, só pegando o final da música de Houjo, mas não tinha problema. Teriam outras oportunidades para ouví-lo tocar.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento _

**Capítulo 10.**

Durante as paradas pra descansar, Houjo começou a ensinar Ayame a tocar violão. Foi uma desculpa que a ruiva arranjou pra ficar perto de Houjo e decidir de uma vez entre ele e Kouga. Entretanto, Ayame surpreendeu a todos ao cantar a seguinte música enquanto tocava violão.

**Ayame: ***cantando* My number one

There could never be no one like you

How come I feel this way about

My number two

Never tried to tell me what to say or do

I'm so in love with two

I don't wanna push it

I don't wanna fight

But this feeling keeps me up all night

If i only could decide

But I can't make up my mind

I'm breaking all the rules

Because of you

You can tell me it's not right

And it tears me up inside

But the problem is

I'm so in love with two

Heyeh

I don't know what to do

Heyeh

I'd choose the both of you

Enquanto Ayame continuava cantando, Houjo percebeu uma coisa: que a música expressava exatamente o que Ayame estava sentindo. Ela estava apaixonada por ele, mas também estava apaixonada pelo Kouga, e não conseguia se decidir.

**Houjo: ***suspirando* _É claro que ela vai escolher o Kouga! Não sei porque ainda fico com a esperança de que ela goste de mim!_

**Sango: ***notando o desânimo de Houjo* Algum problema, Houjo?

Sango achou que ele faria como os outros e tentaria disfarçar. Para surpresa dela, Houjo desabafou com ela.

**Houjo: **Eu estou apaixonado pela Ayame e sei que ela também é apaixonada por mim! Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela é apaixonada pelo Kouga! Está óbvio que ela gosta mais dele do que de mim!

**Sango: ***sorriso leve* Está parecendo sua irmã, sabia?

**Houjo: ***surpreso* É sério?

**Sango:** Sim! Ela é apaixonada pelo Inuyasha, mas ele é apaixonado tanto por ela quanto pela Kikyou! Só espero que você seja mais paciente que a Kagome e não mande a Ayame "sentar"!

Os dois caíram na gargalhada, deixando todo mundo confuso.

**Inuyasha: ***coçando a cabeça* Qual é a graç...

Antes de terminar a pergunta, Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro de alguém se aproximando. Não demorou muito e logo o dito cujo apareceu: Hinten.

**Hinten: ***sorriso cínico* Ora, ora! Há quanto tempo, Inuyasha!

**Inuyasha: ***rugindo* Hinten...

**Houjo: ***analizando-o*_ Por que ele me parece tão... familiar?_

**Kagome: **INUYASHA, TEM UM FRAGMENTO DA JOIA NA NUCA DELE!

**Hinten: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Sim! É isso que me mantém vivo! Será que consegue me derrotar novamente, Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha: ***mostrando a Tessaiga* Já vou avisando: estou bem mais forte do que antes!


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento _

**Capítulo 11.**

Inuyasha e os outros partiram pra cima de Hinten, mas suas habilidades estavam diferentes: seus relâmpagos estavam mais fortes e ele estava mais ágil.

**Houjo: **_Acho que vou ter que mostrar meus poderes, mesmo com o risco de minha irmã me interrogar depois! _TOMA ESSA! RELÂMPAGO!

Com a cara espantada de todo mundo, Houjo jogou um relâmpago em Hinten. Apesar de ter desviado do ataque, Hinten estava muito surpreso.

**Hinten: ***analizando-o* Interessante, você tem os mesmos poderes que eu! E, como sinto minha alma em você, então você é minha reencarnação! Mas só porque é minha reencarnação não quer dizer que é tão bom com relâmpagos do que eu!

**Houjo: ***olhar determinado* Isso é o que veremos!

**Inuyasha: ***sentindo um cheiro familiar* Era só o que me faltava! Lá vem aquele lobo fedido!

Mal ele disse isso, Kouga apareceu e atacou Hinten por trás com seu goraishi. Ele não pode desviar do ataque, pois estava distraído com Houjo, e acabou desmaiando temporariamente.

**Kouga: **E aí, cachorro sarnento?

**Inuyasha: ***irritado* O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, LOBO FEDIDO?

**Kouga: ***olhando para Kagome* Além de vir ver o meu amor, me contaram que a tribo da Ayame estava me procurando! *notando Houjo* Quem é esse aí?

**Miroku: ***brincando* É o Houjo, irmão da Kagome e marido da Ayame!

**Ayame: ***dando-lhe um tapa na nuca* Houjo não é meu marido! *sorriso leve* _Se bem que, depois do que vi, ele poderia ser o novo líder da minha tribo!_

**Houjo: ***analizando Kouga* Você deve ser o Kouga!

**Kouga: **Sim, sou eu!

**Shippou: ***notando algo* Ahn... gente, vocês não esqueceram de nada? Hinten está acordando!

Hinten levantou do chão após se recuperar do ataque do Kouga e ficou em posição de ataque.

**Hinten: ***apontando Houjo* É você quem eu quero enfrentar! Aqui e agora!

Mal ele disse isso, todo mundo ficou preso numa armadilha resistente, com exceção de Houjo, que ficou frente a frente com Hinten. Este pegou sua arma, a mesma que usou em sua batalha contra o Inuyasha.

**Hinten: **Veremos o quanto você é forte!

Houjo foi pêgo de surpresa com o ataque de Hinten, só tendo tempo de contra-atacar. No final parecia um cabo de guerra, só que de relâmpagos, e Houjo já estava ficando muito machucado. Felizmente, Hinten não estava prestando atenção, então não reparou quando os outros conseguiram escapar e Kagome retirou o fragmento de sua nuca, aproveitando que Hinten não conseguia se mexer.

Resultado? Hinten caiu morto no chão e Houjo desmaiou por causa dos ferimentos causados na luta.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento _

**Capítulo 12.**

Quando Houjo recuperou a consciência, notou que estava num quarto. Ayame estava ao seu lado, aliviada por ele estar acordado.

**Ayame: **Que bom que você está bem, Houjo! Ficou dormindo por uma semana inteira! Lutou muito bem, sabia? O Hinten foi derrotado e agora pode descansar em paz!

**Houjo: **Que bom! *olhando em volta* Onde estamos?

**Ayame: **No vilarejo da Kaede-san! Mais precisamente, na cabana dela! Os outros estão lá fora, com o Kouga e o Inuyasha discutindo um com o outro!

**Houjo: ***sorriso triste* Que bom que todos estão bem!

**Ayame: **Você parece triste! O que houve?

**Houjo: ***inseguro* É que... nós dois íamos viajar juntos até encontrarmos o Kouga e ele virar o líder da sua tribo! Agora que o encontramos, acho que terei que voltar à Era Atual junto com minha irmã!

**Ayame: **Tem razão! Encontramos o líder para minha tribo! *sorriso maroto* Mas não é o Kouga!

**Houjo: ***surpreso* Como assim?

**Ayame: ***sorriso tímido* Gostaria que você fosse o líder da minha tribo!

**Houjo: ***chocado* EU? Mas por que você quer que eu...

Houjo não terminou de formular a pergunta, pois Ayame lhe roubou um beijo nos lábios. Passado o susto, retribuiu o beijo, como se só existissem eles naquele momento. Ayame foi quem interrompeu o beijo, 30 segundos depois.

**Ayame: ***sorriso leve* Porque se vai casar comigo, irá assumir a liderança da minha tribo!

**Houjo: ***levemente ruborizado* Mas... e o Kouga? Achei que gostasse dele!

**Ayame: **Sim! Mas refleti muito durante essa semana em que estive inconsciente, como sua irmã me aconcelhou a fazer! Não queria acabar indeciso como o Inuyasha!

**Houjo: ***sorriso maroto* Ainda bem! Caso contrário, eu não ia poder te mandar "sentar" cada vez que estivesse com o Kouga!

Os dois riram, antes de trocarem outro beijo, deixando bem claro que viveriam juntos na tribo dos youkais-lobo como marido e mulher. Claro que eram observados pelos outros, principalmente por um Inuyasha mal-humorado.

**Sango: ***sorriso terno* Eles formam um casal muito bonito!

**Inuyasha: ***virando a cara* Sim, mas a Ayame mentiu! Eu não sou indeciso! A Kagome e a Kikyou que são impacientes!

**Kagome: ***irritada* SENTA!

**Kouga: ***sarcasmo* Claro, Cara de cachorro! E eu sou uma borboleta!

**Inuyasha: ***de cara no chão* VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR POR ISSO, LOBO FEDIDO!

Os dois retornaram a brigar e os outros a tentar separá-los, ao mesmo tempo que deixavam o novo casal ter um pouco de privacidade.

FIM!


End file.
